Les yeux de l'amour
by Lb1n
Summary: [EN PAUSE] Je m'appel Takao Kazunari et comme tout le monde le sait, mes yeux sont des yeux de faucon. Cependant, ce que tout le monde ignore c'est que je suis également capable de voir les âmes sœurs.
1. Chapter 1

Boujour tout le monde :)

Tout d'abord avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je tenais impérativement à vous prévenir que pour les besoins de mon histoire le système scolaire sera le même qu'en France. C'est à dire que la rentré c'est faite en septembre, que la winter cup a eu lieu en décembre-janvier,que mon histoire commence au début février et que l'année se poursuivra jusqu'en juin. LES COURS NE SONT DONC PAS FINIS ET AUCUN SEMPAI N'EST PARTI.

Je peux maintenant vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (elle sera courte malheureusement).

 **Les yeux de l'amour**

 **Prologue**

Je m'appel Takao Kazunari, j'ai 16 ans. Cette année j'ai fais mon entrée au lycée Shutoku où j'y ais rejoint le club de basket dont je suis le point guard, ainsi que l'ombre de l'ancien membre de la génération miracle et meilleur shooting guard lycéen du pays, Midorima Shintaro.

Ne devient pas point guard qui veux. Pour jouer à ce poste, le joueur doit pouvoir tirer le maximum de ses coéquipiers, et pour ce faire, il doit impérativement avoir une bonne vision du terrain ainsi que du placement des joueurs, afin d'anticiper les actions futures de l'équipe adverse, tout comme de ses coéquipiers.

Je ne suis absolument pas du genre à me venter, mais je remplie parfaitement ses critères, car comme tout le monde le sait déjà, mes yeux ne sont pas comme ceux des autres. Mes yeux sont des yeux de faucon. Et c'est cette qualité exceptionnelle qui a fait de moi un atout majeur dans l'équipe, et qui m'a permis d'aider cette dernière à finir à la troisième place de la Winter Cup qui vient tout juste de toucher à sa fin avec la victoire du lycée Seirin.

Cependant, il y a une chose que tout le monde appart Shin-chan ignore à propos de moi, ou plutôt à propos de mes yeux. En effet, mes yeux ne sont pas simplement des yeux de faucon...Ce sont également des yeux de l'amour.

Il me suffit de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux pendant trois seconde, pour voir apparaître à ses côtes l'image de son âme sœur.

Au début je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de la signification de ce que je voyais. Cependant, après avoir vu Kuroko à côté de Kagami, Himuro à côté de Murasakibara, Momoi à côté d'Aomine, mais surtout mon père à côté de ma mère et inversement dans chacun de ces cas, tous mes doutes s'étaient envolés. Je suis capable de voir les âmes sœurs.

Si les gens avaient été au courant de ma capacité, ils m'auraient très probablement qualifié de "chanceux". Cependant, pour moi les choses sont légèrement différentes.

La première fois que jamais aperçu Shin-chan avec son rouleau de scotch à la main juste après nôtre intégration dans l'équipe A du club de basket du lycée, j'étais immédiatement tomber sous le charme de ce grand jeune homme musclé au magnifique yeux verts.

Quand il m'avait confié que ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche était son porte bonheur du jour conseillé par Oha Asa, j'avais tout simplement éclaté de rire à m'en tenir les cotes.

Malheureusement, mon sourire avait très rapidement laissé place à de la déception, quand mon regard avait croisé celui du sublime garçon en face de moi, et qu'au bout de seulement trois secondes, tout espoir d'être un jour plus qu'un simple camarade de classe et coéquipier de basket à ses yeux avait complètement volé aux éclats.

La personne que j'avais vu à ses côtés n'était pas moi. La personne que j'avais vu à ses côtés n'était autre que nôtre tout nouveau sempai et capitaine, Otsubo taisuke.

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas encore prêt à renoncer à ce beau shooteur, et je ne le suis toujours pas. Je suis bien décidé à lutter contre le destin et à faire tout mon possible afin que Shin-chan m'appartienne entièrement.

...FIN DU PROLOGUE...

J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous a plu :)

Laissé moi des reviews pour me donner vos premières impressions s'il vous plait car ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive vraiment à écrire la suite.

MERCI D'AVOIR LU ET A BIENTOT :)


	2. Chapter 2

BONNE LECTURE et un grand merci pour vos reviews :)

Chapitre 1

6h00. Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de me réveiller à une heure pareille pour aller en cours bien évidemment, mais surtout pour aller chercher Shin-chan devant chez lui, l'emmener acheter son objet chanceux du jour, puis ensuite se rendre au lycée dix minutes avant tout le monde, parce que monsieur le génie du basket ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard.

Je tente de réunir tant bien que mal le peut d'énergie que je possède actuellement pour me glisser hors de mes draps pourtant si doux et chauds, pour me retrouver debout dans une chambre plus fraîche que jamais. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il fasse si froid en hiver...enfin...si ça l'est...mais faut pas abuser non plus.

Après une bonne douche sous l'eau chaude, j'enfile mon uniforme noir avant de me diriger dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre et...Oh non !...C'est pas bon ça. C'est même pas bon du tout.

6h45. C'est pas vrai ?J'ai mis 45 minutes sous la douche ? Je suis vraiment débile ou quoi ?

Sachant que je dois être chez Shin-chan à 7h00 pile, qu'il nous faut une marge de trente minutes minimum pour trouver sous objet du jour, voir plus selon le difficulté à trouver l'objet, qu'on met ensuite vingt minutes pour nous rendre au lycée et quand plus nous devons y être dix minutes avant les autres élèves, et tout ça sans compter les possibles embouteillages. Ça voudrait dire qu'il me reste très exactement...qu'il me reste...heu...cinq minutes pour...non...dix...ou plutôt quinze...heu...Je suis complètement perdu et tout ça c'est de la faute de Shin-chan.

Sous la douche je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. En même temps comment ne pas penser à un mec comme Shin-chan ?Il est si beau, si grand, ses yeux vert sont si intenses, ses cheveux ont l'aires si doux, son petit sourire en coin si craquant, sa voix est si sexy, ses épaules sont si musclés, ses abdos si ben dessinés que je meurs d'envie de les toucher, les caresser, les lécher, tout comme chaque parcelle de son corps si attirant...

Bakao ! Reprend toi bon sang. Ce n'est surement pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose...De toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment comme si il y avait un moment spécial pour avoir des pensées coquines à propos de Shin-chan. D'ailleurs je me demande bien quel genre d'amant il est au lit. Je suis sûr qu'il est du genre sauvage.

Oh non ! Il est déjà 6h49. J'habite à quinze minutes de chez Shin-chan, c'est fichu, on sera forcément en retard. Enfin, lui il sera en retard après m'avoir tué...Non, plutôt après m'avoir torturé...Ou bien les deux. Qui sait de quoi est capable un Shin-chan en colère.

6h50. Je suis pas croyable. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me perde dans mes pensées ?...Bon ce 'est pas si grave. Si j'oublie le petit déjeuné et que je pédale vite ou plutôt très vite, ça devrait aller.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. 6h59 et je suis devant l'immeuble de Shin-chan. C'est parfait, il me laissera la vie sauve. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, le voilà qui sort de chez lui.

 **"Shinnn-channn au secours je meurs !"**

Il s'approche de moi avec un air complètement exaspéré.

"Pourquoi es tu aussi essoufflé Takao."

 **"Tu me vexe Shin-chan. Je suis sorti en retard de chez moi et j'ai donc du pédaler comme un fou pour venir te chercher à l'heure. Tu notera aussi que je n'ai même pas pris de petit déjeuner pour ne pas fâcher monsieur."**

 **"Et c'est de ma faute peut-être ?"**

C'est de la faute de ton visage parfait et surtout de ton corps parfait...Donc ouais, c'est bien de ta faut Shin-chan.

 **"Tu pourrais au minimum me dire merci."**

 **"Merci."**

 **"Et comme je suis sur le point de mourir de fatigue, tu vas pédaler bien sûr. Tu as si bon cœur Shin-chan."**

 **"Non."**

Il se dirige alors vers la remorque avant de si installer. Ce garçon est vraiment sans pitié.

 **"Je pourrais vraiment mourir de fatigue tu sais ?"**

 **"Tu pourras mourir une fois au lycée."**

 **"Méchant Shin-chan."**

Je m'intalle tout de même sur le siège du vélo non sans bouder pour la forme, avant de commencer à pédaler.

 **"Sinon Shin-chan on va dans quelle boutique pour t'acheter ton objet du jour ?"**

Je suis déjà complètement crevé alors j'espère vraiment que se ne sera pas quelque chose de trop extravagant, encombrant et introuvable.

 **"Aucune."**

Hein ? Comment ça aucune ?

 **"Ne me dit pas que tu as enfin retrouvé la raison Shin-chan ?"**

 **"La ferme Bakao ! Mon objet du jour est un pantalon noir, et celui de nôtre uniforme est noir. Je précise car tu es tellement bête parfois que tu n'a probablement pas du le remarquer même après tout ce temps."**

Je ne répond pas. Je...Je suis un peut vexé en fait. Est-ce que Shin-chan me trouve vraiment bête?...Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me pause la question ?...Bien évidemment que Shin-chan me trouve débile, agaçant, bruyant et immature. C'est bien pour ça que ce n'est pas moi son âme sœur. Je ne suis déjà même pas persuadé qu'il me considère comme son ami, alors espérer être un jour son petit ami, c'est peine perdue.

Le reste du trajet c'était fait dans le silence. Une fois arrivé au lycée et après avoir rangé le pousse pousse dans le garage à vélo, nous nous dirigeons avec Shin-chan vers nôtre salle de classe vide. Normal quand on arrive à 7h35 et que le cours ne commence qu'à 8h00.

Nous prenons alors tout les deux place à nos bureaux respectifs. Le mien juste en face de celui de Shin-chan, avant que ce dernier ne brise étonnement la glace en prenant la parle le premier.

 **"Ce matin Oha-asa m'a prédis beaucoup de chance en amour, et comme l'alignement des planètes met plus que favorable, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour idéal pour me déclarer à Otsubo, vu qu'il est apparemment mon âme sœur."**

Hein ?...Shin-chan va se déclarer à Otsubo-san ?...Quand je m'étais confié à lui il y a trois jours à propos de mes yeux de l'amour, je n'avais surement pas prédis que de tels mots franchiraient un jour les lèvres de Shin-chan. Cependant, le plus douloureux n'est pas de savoir que Shin-chan envisage de se déclarer à l'homme de sa vie. Le plus douloureux est de savoir que cette homme n'est pas moi.

...FIN DU CHAPITRE 1...

MERCI D'AVOIR LU et laissé moi vos reviews s'il vous plait pour me donner vos ressentis face à ce premier chapitre.


End file.
